A Half-Klingon's Day
by jay357
Summary: A certain lithe engineer is angry at the blonde. So angry, she might tear Voyager apart. Luckily, there's someone who can calm her down . . . . . . . Filled with a lot of Klingon swearing and other phrases, so bear with me...


**Archiving: Only with the permission of the author.**  
**Disclaimer: Not mine unfortunately. All belongs to Paramount bla bla bla... Disclaimer done.**

* * *

"Stupid piece of a BaQa'jay'!" A small padd flew through the air of a certain Klingon's quarters, cutting off the heads of some flowers which just happened to be in the way.

"You fucking sad excuse for a Mal'dar BIHnuch!" Another padd sailed through the air, hitting the opposite wall and leaving a remarkable dent behind.

"You're worse than some brainless Ha'DibaH, coming in here you worthless piece of a Hu'tegh petaQ!" A furious little woman paced her quarters, not caring that she damaged quite some inventory stuff on her way.

"You just had to do it, you Maw'tok moH, with no sense of honour! I should rip you apart and hurt you with a thousand 'oy'naQ! Parkhest!" A well planted kick rearranged the living room, the couch now firmly planted on the blonde person on the other side of the room.

"QI'yaH! I hate this! Why is it that always I am the one who's got to pay for everything! You are nothing more than a Qovapatlh qoHpu' Dogh!" By now the hybrid was growling loudly, still ripping apart some of her furniture so she wouldn't end up in the brig…

"I should cut your throat open with my shirkins, or cut your throat with my d'ktahg! Spread your dok all over the place! I'm sick of you!" She angrily hit the wall, leaving yet another dent behind, flustering the person who now hid behind the couch.

"toDSaH! Hiding behind the couch! Don't you have anything to say to defend yourself! You're as yIntagh as rocks! I can't believe you still dare to be here after all this! Toruk-DoH!" The Klingon slowly approached the couch, menacingly glaring at the taller person.

"It… It's not logical…"

"yImev! How dare you! HItlhochQo'! I wasn't finished yet! tlhIngan jIH, what did you expect! I AM VOLATILE! You deserve nothing less!" Turning to face the wall behind her again she ignored the staring person behind the couch for a few seconds.

"jItlhab, I don't need someone to watch over me and I certainly don't need YOU to watch over me, you… Dammit! jItojbe'! You were the one who deceived me, trying to get my lover to fuck you!" And then the table broke.

"qapIH, did you just come here to tell me that you finally understood we're not dating anymore! At least I'm not the one who's lying all the time, that's your job! jInepbe'." The furious woman ripped her uniform jacket apart, still not feeling better though.

"Dichdag Qatihe if you ever go near my love again! Gosneth idarr d'hakis ksoi'dd targ kakk-iwn! I knew you were a targ as I first laid eyes upon you! I can't believe I spend the last few months with you!" Blue eyes stared at the hybrid, trying to figure out how to escape best.

"Did you think I didn't know chotoj every time I was working late! ChotIch and my honour! Aaaaaaah!" The Klingon screamed loudly, trying to get her anger to dissipate.

"Hegh neH ehav goH, didn't you know that And you're one hell of a fool! You are like nothing I've seen before! I can't believe I really thought you were different than the others! But you were just as bad as my last relationship!" Again she walked over to the hiding figure.

"Mok'Ta vor, kash a'VEH! You insulted my honour quite a few times, and now I'm sick of you, I should kill you right here!" The brunette kicked the couch away, almost laughing at the snivelling person at her feet.

"I never would have guessed that you would be lying at my feet one day, normally you seem so proud of yourself! I should cut off your arms with my bat'leth! 'etlh QorghHa'lu'chugh ragh 'etlh nIvqu' 'ej jejHa'choH and I don't want that for my bat'leth now, do I" A growl escaped her lungs.

"You snivelling, crumbling, deceiving, lying bastard! I really want to rip you apart!" The Klingon moved towards the annoying blonde, but just as she was lifting the person up, the doors swished open, a familiar woman entering the quarters.

"What is going on here" By the tone of voice the woman wasn't happy, so the engineer let her prey drop onto the floor once again.

"I want an explanation!"

"That worthless petaQ again sat in my quarters trying to win me back! I just can't stand this fucking blonde in my quarters anymore! Naked at that! Not that this toDSaH ever cared about modesty, but what if someone other than me had walked in here! I…"

"Quiet! I don't want to hear another word! You! OUT!" Pointing at the crumbled person at the brunette's feet, the newly entered woman made room for the disappearing figure.

"I'm very disappointed of you! I thought you finally had realised that you can't just go around hitting people!"

"I didn't hit…"

"Oh, come on, your quarters look like Grethor itself!"

"He's just so irritating! And he disrupts my whole relationship with you! Trying to bed you all the time and promising to fuck me right and good every time you're not with me! I hate that! Last week he went so far as to convince the Captain that I cheated on you with Tuvok during our meditation lessons!"

"jISov. qaparmaq, B'Elanna." The hybrid urgently hugged her lover, pressing her cheek to the other woman's neck.

"Qatlh. He's just such an asshole… Sometimes I really want to kill him." Soft hands started roaming over her back, stroking her gently.

"qavoq. You won't do that." Snickering, the blonde woman kissed B'Elanna's lips softly, smiling widely at the look in her lovers eyes.

"'IH SoH. I can't believe you again are aroused after rearranging the furniture…" B'Elanna's lips quivered slightly at the feeling of the blonde's breath on her face. Her eyes were dilated as usual, her breath coming in irregular patterns.

"I know, it's just that it makes me so… worked up I guess… I don't know, tlhIngan Soj 'oH, you know." B'Elanna kissed her lover gently and looked into her eyes before she went on.

"chotlhap, Seven."

"JachchoHmeH 'Iwraj penaghtaH." Seven lifted her lover in the air, struggling to get her to the bedroom instantly.

"Fine by me."

**THE END.**


End file.
